Cantea Randa Ambarenya
by Fay2000
Summary: Legolas und Gimli wandern an der Küste entlang, als sie einen längst verschollenen Elben wiederfinden.Warum ist er gerade dort und was hat das zu bedeuten?-Textausschnitt: Freudig offenbarte sie: "Die Valar haben mir gesagt, dass die Elben zurückkehren werden und dass sie nicht alleine kommen werden-
1. Alte Legenden

Disclaimer:Alles bleibt im Bestiz von J.R.R. Tolkien und mir gehöt nichts bis auf meine OC's

POV Gimli

Ich strich mir deutlich beunruhigt durch den Bart, während ich meinen besten Freund Legolas ansah. Er blickte auf das Meer und schien in Gedanken zu sein. Ich runzelte die Stirn."Legolas!"  
Er drehte den Kopf in meine Richtung, doch sein verschleierter Blick verriet mir, dass er eben noch mit seinen Gedanken ganz woanders war.

POV Legolas

Als Gimli meinen Namen rief drehte ich mich um und sah in fragend an. " Du darfst nicht nach Valinor segeln, weil ein paar Zwerge wie ich dich vermissen würden. Ist das dir denn egal?", sagte Gimli. Er zog dabei die Augenbrauen zusammen und in seiner Stimme lag etwas Weinerliches. Ich seufzte, ließ einen letzten Blick in Richtung Valinor gleiten und wandte mich meinem besten Freund zu. "Mein Wunsch über das Meer zu segeln ist groß, aber nicht so groß, dass ich meine Freunde in Trauer zurücklassen würde." Ich lächelte und legte ihm meine Hand auf die Schulter. Gimli fing an zu schmunzeln und ich konnte förmlich spüren, wie er wieder zu strahlen anfing. Er klopfte mir zwergisch auf die Schulter und meinte: "Wir sollten weitergehen Junge." Es war ein windiger Tag und das Meer schimmerte im Licht der untergehenden Sonne. Ich ging weiter und sog die frische Meeresluft ein. Als ich bemerkte, dass Gimli nicht neben mir stand, drehte ich mich suchend nach ihm um und sah ihn wie versteinert an der gleichen Stelle stehen, wo wir eben gestanden haben. "Gimli, was ist los?" Er antwortete nicht und starrte konzentriert auf den Boden. Ich runzelte die Stirn und strich mir ein paar Strähnen meines Haares aus dem Gesicht, die mir der starke Westwind zuvor vor die Augen geweht hatte. "Gimli?" Er reagierte immer noch nicht und langsam begann ich mir Sorgen zu machen.  
Ich ging den kurzen Weg zu ihm zurück und tippte ihn vorsichtig an der Schulter an. "Sei doch mal still!", zischte der Zwerg und blickte immer noch konzentriert auf den Boden. Nachdem er dies sagte, tat ich es ihm gleich, aus der Hoffnung den Grund seiner Konzentriertheit zu finden. Doch ich sah nichts außer Sand, Muscheln und Steinen auf dem Boden. Jetzt begann ich mich wirklich zu fragen, ob er krank wird. Vielleicht sollte ich auf dem Rückweg mal bei Elrond vorbeischauen und Gimli von ihm untersuchen lassen. "Gimli, auf dem Boden ist nichts." "Still! Hörst du das denn nicht?"  
Was sollte ich denn hören, dachte ich mir und schärfte mein Gehör. Es schien so, als ob der Wind mir mit der Zeit leise Töne zutragen würde. Ich konzentrierte mich auf diese Töne und erkannte bald darauf eine Melodie, die so schön war, dass ich wie Gimli versteinert stehen blieb.  
Jemand sang.  
Die Melodie war klagend, melancholisch und die Stimme war männlich. Mein Freund versuchte den Kopf in die Richtung des Gesangs zu lenken und ich machte es ihm nach. Es war nicht leicht die Richtung zu finden, aus der der Gesang kam, da er so leise war. Aus meinen Augenwinkeln sah ich eine Bewegung und drehte mich um, so dass ich den Grund der Bewegung ausmachen konnte. Jemand kam auf uns zu. Ich starrte diesen jemand an um zu erkennen, ob er oder sie eine Gefahr für uns war oder nicht. Gimli schaffte es jetzt auch sich umzudrehen und bevor er etwas sagen konnte, hob ich meine Hand und zeigte ihm so, dass er still sein solle. Die Gestalt kam näher und ich sah, dass es ein Elb sein musste. Er war hochgewachsen und schlank, was unter Elben eigentlich nichts Außergewöhnliches war. Seine langen dunklen Haare wurden vom Winde verweht und seine ernsten, graublauen Augen leuchteten. Er schien weder jung noch alt zu sein. Der Mann schien sie noch nicht bemerkt zu haben, denn er sang noch immer und tanzte dazu. Mein bester Freund und ich starrten immer noch wie gebannt auf diesen Mann und lauschten seinem Gesang. Der Sänger hatte uns fast erreicht und man merkte ihm an, dass er uns erst jetzt wahrnahm, denn er stutzte und beendete seinen Gesang abrupt. Er musterte uns eine Weile nachdenklich, als würden wir ihn an etwas erinnern. Sein Blick blieb an mir hängen und er blickte mir tief in die Augen. Ich erwiderte seinen Blick und er verneigte sich. Durch die Verneigung gaben seine Haare seine spitzen Ohren preis. Also hatte ich Recht! Er war ein Elb!

Gimi POV

Der Mann war ein Elb!  
"Verzeiht, wenn ich euch mit meinem Gesang erschreckt haben sollte. Schon lange habe ich hier an der Küste keinen Mensch und keinen Elben, geschweige denn einen Zwerg gesehen." Er hatte eine dunkle Stimme und mir fiel auf, dass er einen außergewöhnlichen Akzent und eine fast uralte Ausdrucksweise besaß. Als er meinen musternden Blick bemerkte fing er an zu lächeln und sein Blick wandte sich wieder Legolas zu. "Ich dachte erst, du wärst Beleg Cúthalion, da du ihm ähnelst, aber desto länger ich dich anschaue, sehe ich, wie sehr sich die Welt doch seid Númenór verändert hat." Ich erstarrte augenblicklich und im meinem Kopf begann es zu rattern. Ich sah wie Legolas zeitgleich mit mir erstarrte und seine Stirn legte sich in Falten. Schließlich fragte er ihn: "Wer seid ihr?"


	2. Ein verlockendes Angebot

"Wer seid ihr?"

Legolas PoV

Ich fragte ihn wer er sei und brauchte auch nicht lange auf die Antwort zu warten. "Ich bin Maglor, Feanors Sohn", antwortete er mir. Auf diese Antwort war ich nicht gefasst gewesen. Er sollte Maglor, Feanors Sohn sein. Das konnte nicht sein! Ich starrte ihn entgeistert an. Naja es konnte schon möglich sein, man wusste ja nie über den Verbleib Maglors. Er bemerkte meinen Blick und schaute mich verwirrt an. Doch nach kurzer Zeit fing er an zu lächeln, als ob er bemerkt hatte, dass ich im Moment gar nichts mehr Verstand. "Nach der letzten Schlacht gegen Morgoth und nachdem ich den Silmaril dem Meer übergab, wanderte ich durch Beleriand. Doch nach dem Untergang von Númenór kam ich hier an die Küste, da die Welt sich geändert hatte und seitdem bin ich hier", klärte er uns auf. Damit war meine Frage beantwortet. Aber er wollte mir doch jetzt nicht ehrlich erzählen, dass er die ganzen Jahrtausende hier singend und tanzend an der Küste verbracht hatte? Oder doch?

"Entschuldigt mich für diese Frage, aber habt ihr die ganze Zeit, seit dem letzten Kampf gegen Morgoth, hier singend und tanzend verbracht?", fragte ihn Gimli und legte seine Stirn dabei in Falten. Wahrscheinlich dachte er sich jetzt wieder "Typisch Elb" und macht gleich wieder eine seiner schnippischen Bemerkungen. Doch bevor er dies tun konnte antwortete der Sohn Feanors ihm:"Ihr braucht euch nicht zu entschuldigen. Ich sah es schon in eurem Gesicht, das ihr mich dies fragen würdet.", er schmunzelte und fuhr fort, "Ich habe nicht oft in den Jahrtausenden nach dem Schwur des Eides gesungen und noch weniger getanzt. Früher bin ich gern durch die Wälder Amans getanzt." Sein Blick rückte in die Ferne als er dies erzählte und es dauerte eine Weile, bis er weiter sprach. "In den Jahrtausenden nachdem ich den Silmaril dem Meer übergab, bin ich meistens an der Küste entlang gewandert und habe über das Meer geblickt. Ich sehne mich danach, nach Aman zu segeln, wie viele meiner Sippe es taten, doch durch die Morde die ich an meinesgleichen begangen hatte und durch den Eid, den ich mit meinen sechs Brüdern und meinem Vater nach der Verbrennung der Schiffe schwor, bleibt mir dies verwehrt. Ich bereue meine Taten, doch was einmal geschehen ist kann man nicht mehr rückgängig machen."

Ich konnte es in seiner wehleidigen Stimme hören und in seinem Gesicht sehen, dass er es wirklich bereute. Die Geschichte von dem Auszug der Noldor und Feanors Söhnen kannte ich, genauso wie alle Elben, denn man lehrte sie schon von Kindesbeinen an die Geschichte Mittelerdes. Meine Mutter erzählte mir sie oft, bevor sie in den Westen segelte. Der Gedanke an sie schmerzte mich und ich musste ihn beiseiteschieben.

Maglor PoV

Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich hier jemals wieder auf jemanden treffen würde! Ich fragte mich, wie lange es her war, dass ich das letzte Mal mit jemanden gesprochen hatte. Vielleicht viertausend, fünftausend oder doch sechstausend Jahre? Eigentlich ist es ja egal wie lang. Ich hatte schon lange aufgehört die Jahrtausende und erst recht die Jahre zu zählen, die ich hier war. Ich seufzte und wandte mich dem Meer zu. Wie gern würde ich doch nach Aman segeln! Hätte ich doch niemals diesen Eid geschworen! Ich schaute über das, in der untergehenden Sonne schimmernde Meer und ließ meine Gedanken in meine Kindheit schweifen…

Rückblick:

"Maedhros! Háno*!", rief ich, während ich zu meinem Bruder rannte. Er stand vor seinem Kleiderschrank und packte seine Kleidung in eine Tasche. Er würde das erste Mal verreisen. "Kann ich dir beim Packen helfen?", fragt ich ihn aufgeregt und hüpfte dabei auf und ab. "Klar kannst du! Komm her!", rief er freudig aus und streckte mir die Hand entgegen.

Nach ungefähr einer Stunde waren wir mit dem Packen fertig und ließen uns auf das Bett fallen. Es war schon Abend und morgen würde mein Bruder aufbrechen. Ich würde ihn vermissen. "Duhuu, Maedhros?", fragte ich und drehte mich auf dem Bett zu ihm um. "Ja?", fragte mein Bruder mich zurück und starrte dabei die Decke an. "Du bist aufgeregt!", stellte ich fest. "Weißt du Maglor, vielleicht hast du recht und ich bin wirklich aufgeregt", meinte er und kicherte leise, "Aber ich werde dir, wenn ich wieder zuhause bin, alles erzählen." "Wirklich?", rief ich völlig fassungslos. "Ja", sagte er und konnte ein Lachen nicht mehr unterdrücken. Immer noch voller Freude fiel ich ihm um den Hals.

Gerade in diesem Moment kam unsere Mutter herein und sie konnte ihr Lachen, bei dem Anblick, den wir boten nicht unterdrücken. Sie fing an zu lachen und wir beiden stimmten mit ein. Unsere Mutter schickte mich ins Bett und kurz darauf fiel ich in einen traumlosen Schlaf.

Am nächsten Tag standen wir alle vor unserem Haus und verabschiedeten meinen Bruder. Nachdem wir ihm alle viel Spaß gewünscht hatten und er mir noch einmal durch meine dunklen Haare gewuschelt hatte, stieg er auf seinen Hengst und ritt im gemächlichen Schritt Richtung Norden. Ich wartete noch draußen, bis ich ihn nicht mehr sehen konnte und folgte dann meinen Eltern in unser Haus.

Maedhros versprach mir in fünf Jahren wieder zukommen und das tat er auch. Noch am gleichen Tag seiner Rückkehr erzählte er mir wie versprochen alles von seiner Reise. Er erzählte mir davon, wie er in Aules Hallen zu Gast war und von den Dunkeln des Außenmeeres, aber auch von den weiten Landen von Aman. Bevor ich an diesem Tag zu Bett ging, versprach er mir, dass er, wenn ich fünfzig Jahre und somit Erwachsen bin, mit mir einmal durch Aman reist.

Rückblick Ende

Und nun war er tot, genommen von den Feuern dieser Welt. Meine ganze Familie wandelte nicht mehr auf Arda und der Gedanke an sie versetzte mir einen Stich in mein Herz. Ich verdrang die Erinnerung an meine Eltern und meine Brüder, wie ich es immer getan hatte und drehte mich wieder zu dem Elb und dem Zwerg um. Der Zwerg war anscheinend ein Freund von dem Elb. So etwas sah man nur selten und seid Doriath sah man es noch seltener, soweit ich wusste.

Mir fiel auf, dass ich ihre Namen noch gar nicht kannte und so fragte ich sie beide kurzerhand: „Dürfte ich eurer beiden Namen erfahren?"

Der Elb rührte sich erst nicht und so antwortete mir der Zwerg: „Ich bin Gimli, Gloins Sohn und mein Freund hier", er machte mit seiner Hand eine Geste in Richtung des Elben, "ist Legolas Thranduilion, Prinz des Grünwaldes."

Mit Zwergen kannte ich mich noch nie gut aus, was deren Stammbaum betraf. Ich hatte ja auch nie wirklich viel mit ihnen zu tun, also sagte mir Gimli, Gloins Sohn nichts. Aber auch Legolas Thranduilion sagte mir nichts. Wenn er ein Prinz ist, müsste er ja theoretisch königliche vorfahren haben, überlegte ich und meinte: „Entschuldigt mich, aber der Name Thranduil ist mir nicht bekannt, wessen Sohn ist er, vielleicht kenne ich ja seinen Vater." Diesmal sprach Legolas zu mir: „Mein Vater ist der Sohn Orophers."

Dieser Name sagte mir diesmal etwas, aber ich kam nicht darauf, was es war. "Dieser Name kommt mir bekannter vor", entgegnete ich ihm nun und überlegte nochmal, woher ich diesen Namen kannte, aber da ich nicht hinter des Rätsels Lösung kam gab ich es kurz darauf auf.

Während ich mit Gimli und Legolas geredet hatte, merkte ich nicht, wie schnell die Zeit umging und dass die Sonne gerade ihre letzten Strahlen über das Meer schickte. Auch Gimli und Legolas schien dies erst jetzt aufzufallen, denn sie blickten sich an und darauf murmelte Gimli in seinen Bart: „Wie man mal wieder bei den Elben die Zeit vergisst." Sein Freund schickte ihm tödliche Blicke zu und wandte sich an mich: „Entschuldigt meinen Freund. Hättet ihr vielleicht Lust mit uns zu kommen oder wollt ihr lieber hier bleiben?" Über die Bemerkung des Zwerges konnte ich nur kichern, hatte ich doch schon oft gehört, wie sie sein sollten.

Ich freute mich über Legolas' Angebot, wollte ich doch schon lange hier weg, aber ohne jemanden, der einen begleitet macht wandern keinen Spaß und so habe ich es immer wieder gelassen. Ich freute mich schon endlich wieder was anderes zu sehen, als diese Küste und das Meer und vielleicht könnte ich mich durch das Wandern auch ein bisschen von den Erinnerungen an meine Familie ablenken, wenn ich nicht mehr hier konnte ich nur einwilligen und ich sah, wie der Elb sich darüber freute.

*Übersetzungen:  
Háno=Bruder(Q)


	3. Auf dem Weg

Maglor PoV

Legolas meinte, wir müssten uns beeilen, wenn wir die nächstgelegene Stadt Lindon heute noch erreichen wollten. Wir wandten uns Richtung Osten und langsam erschien der Mond am Himmel und die Sterne Vardas fingen an zu leuchten. Ich blickte zu ihnen hinauf und verlor mich in ihrem Glanz.

Erst nach einiger Zeit bemerkte ich, wie Gimli etwas von sich erzählte. "Weißt du noch Legolas, wie ich dreiundvierzig Orks tötete und du nur zweiundvierzig?", sprach er; und in seiner Stimme schwang etwas Stolz mit. "Dein Dreiundvierzigster hat noch gezuckt, also hatten wir gleich viele", entgegnete Legolas und lachte dabei leise. Der Zwerg schnaubte und meinte: "Weißt du, warum er noch gezuckt hat? Er hat noch gezuckt, weil ich ihm meine Axt zwischen die Nervenstränge, in den Kopf getrieben habe! Aber das haben wir doch schon in Helms Klamm geklärt, oder erinnert sich dein Elbengedächtnis nicht mehr?". In seinen Augen blitzte der Schalk auf, als er dies sagte. "Wenn du meinst, aber dafür habe ich dich bei unserem Trinkspiel in Rohan besiegt.", lachte er. "Ihr habt ihn bei einem Trinkspiel geschlagen? Eigentlich hatte ich gehört, dass Zwerge mehr vertragen sollen als Elben.", sprach ich und lachte. Legolas konnte nur belustigt mit seinem Kopf schütteln. Gimlis Wangen röteten sich leicht und er schaute peinlich berührt zu Boden.

Ich mochte Zwerge nie so wirklich, aber dieser Zwerg war irgendwie anders als alle anderen Zwerge, die ich gekannt hatte. Er war mir sympathisch. Der Zwerg brummte etwas in seinen Bart, was sich schwer nach "blöder Elb" anhörte. "Ich war halt einfach müde und nicht geübt genug", grummelte der Zwerg leise. "Aber weißt du was mein Freund?", fragte er Legolas, drehte sich zu ihm um, stützte seine Hände in die Hüfte und fuhr mit lauter Stimme fort: "Ich fordere eine Revanche!" "Und die werden wir auch machen Gimli, aber wir sollten uns jetzt erst mal beeilen nach Lindon zu kommen.", entgegnete ihm Legolas.

Gimli nickte und wir beschleunigten unsere Schritte.

Legolas PoV

Über Gimlis Bemerkungen konnte ich mal wieder nur den Kopf schütteln. Als ich ihn damals das erste Mal beim Ringrat gesehen habe, hätte ich nie gedacht, dass ich jemals so gut mit ihm befreundet sein würde und dass er sogar einer meiner besten Freunde werden würde. Übers Meer zu fahren und ihn hier in Trauer zurückzulassen, würde ich nie übers Herz bringen. Als er mir sagte, dass er eine Revanche für das Trinkspiel wolle, dachte ich mir, dass es mal wieder lustig werden würde, hatte er doch fast keine Chance gegen einen Elben, da wir viel mehr Alkohol vertrugen. "Und die werden wir auch machen Gimli, aber wir sollten uns jetzt erst mal beeilen nach Lindon zu kommen.", entgegnete ich ihm, da die Sterne schon längst am Himmel standen. Wir beschleunigten unsere Schritte und erreichten nach etwa zwei Stunden Lindon.

Wir gingen durch das Tor und ich überlegte, wo nochmal das Gasthaus war. Sollte ich jetzt hier abbiegen oder doch lieber da? Nachdem ich meine beiden Gefährten erst einmal im Kreis geführt hatte und Gimli sich eine spöttische Bemerkung über meinen elbischen Orientierungssinn nicht verkneifen konnte, erreichten wir das Gasthaus. Auf dem Weg hier hin, wurden wir von den vorbeilaufenden Elben komisch angesehen. Wahrscheinlich lag es an Maglor, denn er leuchtete von Innen heraus, wie es auch Glorfindel tat, nur das Maglor heller strahlte. Vielleicht besaßen ja alle Elben des ersten Zeitalters dieses Leuchten, überlegte ich, während ich die Tür zu dem Gasthaus öffnete. Als wir eintraten wurde es so still, dass man eine Stecknadel hätte fallen hören können. Ich sah wie unangenehm es Maglor war, legte ihm meine Hand beruhigend auf den Arm und ging dann kurzerhand zur Schänke rüber. "Mae govannen!", begrüßte ich den Wirt, "Hätten sie noch Zimmer für mich und meine Freunde frei?" Er starrte Feanors Sohn an und ich blickte ihn wartend an. Ich wartete ein paar Minuten und als er immer noch nicht reagierte, wedelte ich mit meiner Hand vor seinem Gesicht herum. Der Wirt wurde rot und stotterte: "Oh! Entschuldigt mich für meine Unaufmerksamkeit. Was habt ihr zu mir gesagt, mein Herr?" "Ich habe euch gefragt, ob ihr noch Zimmer für mich und meine Freunde frei hättet", wiederholte ich mich ungeduldig, "Also habt ihr nun noch Zimmer frei oder nicht?" Ich tippte mit meinem Fuß unruhig auf und ab, während der Wirt auf seine Liste der Zimmer nachschaute, ob noch welche frei sind. Um uns herum war es immer noch totenstill und hier und da wurde getuschelt. Ich warf Maglor einen Seitenblick zu und sah, wie er peinlich berührt auf den Boden blickte. Ich weiß wie er sich fühlen musste. Er hat seit Jahrtausenden keinen Elb, Mensch oder Zwerg mehr gesehen und jetzt starrten ihn alle an. "Ihr habt Glück! Ich habe tatsächlich noch 3 Zimmer frei. Sie befinden sich im ersten Stock.", rief er aus und riss mich so aus meinen Überlegungen, "Hier sind die Schlüssel." Er überreichte mir die Schlüssel und ich bedankte mich bei ihm. Ich ging zu Maglor und Gimli zurück und erzählte ihnen, dass wir Glück hatten und der Wirt gerade noch 3 Zimmer frei hatte. Nachdem ich jedem einen Schlüssel gegeben hatte, gingen wir auf unsere Zimmer. Bevor ich auf mein Zimmer ging wünschte ich beiden noch eine gute und erholsame Nacht.

Ich entkleidete mich und ließ mich auf das Bett fallen. Man was war das heute für ein Tag, dachte ich mir, bevor ich in einen traumlosen Schlaf fiel.


	4. Unerwarteter Besuch

Maglor PoV

Schweißgebadet wachte ich aus meinem nicht gerade erholsamen Schlaf auf.

Obwohl ich schon wach war und die Augen geöffnet hatte, sah ich immer noch die Bilder meines Traumes vor meinem inneren Auge. Ich sah, wie mein Vater erschlagen wurde und die Schlachten, die ich geschlagen hatte. Auch wie ich den Silmaril dem Meer übergab, nachdem er mir die Hand verbrannt hatte, konnte ich noch sehen.

Den Schmerz der Verbrennung konnte ich förmlich auf meiner Hand spüren. Es tat schrecklich weh und drohte mich zu zerreißen. Ich wollte schon zu einem Schmerzensschrei ansetzen, doch in letzter Sekunde besann ich mich, war ich doch in einem Gasthaus. Wenn ich jetzt schreien würde, würden die bestimmt denken, dass ich ermordet werde oder so, dachte ich mir und stand auf. Ich hatte diese Träume jede Nacht und musste alles was ich getan hatte und den Schmerz immer wieder erleben. Vielleicht war dies ja meine Strafe für all meine schrecklichen Taten und Morde.

Vorsichtig klopfte es an meiner Tür. Schnell öffnete ich sie und zum Vorschein kam eine junge Elbin. Als sie mich sah röteten sich ihre Wangen und sie stotterte: "Ver…verzeiht mir mein Herr, wenn ich euch st..störe, aber Pr..Prinz Legolas hat gemeint, dass ihr vielleicht gerne ein Bad neh..nehmen würdet." Erst jetzt fiel mir auf, dass ich völlig oberkörperfrei vor ihr stand, denn sie schaute immer wieder auf meine Brust und senkte danach ihren Blick wieder gen Boden. "Da hat Prinz Legolas Recht. Ich würde sogar sehr gerne ein Bad nehmen", wandte ich mich an sie und konnte mir ein verschmitztes Grinsen nicht verkneifen, "Dürfte ich euren Namen erfahren werte Dame?". Die Wangen der Elbin nahmen ein noch dunkleres rot an und sie nuschelte: "M..mein Name ist Cí..Círerína, mein Herr. Wenn ihr mich jetzt bitte entschuldigen würdet. Ich würde gerne euer Bad vorbereiten." Immer noch lächelnd machte ich eine einladende Geste in den Raum und schon schleppte Círerína mehrere Eimer voll Wasser durch mein Zimmer in einen Nebenraum, der wohl das Bad sein sollte.

Schon lange hatte ich keine derartige Wirkung mehr auf Frauen und ich freute mich, dass ich doch noch ein bisschen Charme besaß.

Während ich wartete bis Círerína ihre Arbeit beendet hatte, setzte ich mich auf einen Stuhl, der an einem Tisch in der Ecke des Raumes stand. Wahrscheinlich sollte der Tisch einen Schreibtisch darstellen. Ich ließ meinen Blick durch den Raum schweifen und mir fiel auf, dass er zwar schlicht, aber elegant eingerichtet war. In der Mitte des Raumes stand ein Bett aus dunklem Holz, was am Fußende und am Kopfende mit Blumenmustern verziert war. Links neben dem Bett stand ein Kleiderschrank dessen Holz etwas heller war, als das des Bettes. Der Schrank hatte drei Türen, war aber nicht sonderlich verziert. Am Fußende des Bettes stand eine Truhe, ebenfalls aus dunklem Holz, wie das Bett. An der Truhe befand sich ein Eisenschloss mit Schlüssel. Wahrscheinlich war die Truhe dazu gedacht wertvolle Gegenstände darin aufzubewahren. Neben dem Kleiderschrank befand sich die Tür, durch die die junge Elbin eben gekommen war. Links neben dieser Tür, befand sich die Tür zum Badezimmer und in der Ecke links neben der Tür zum Bad saß ich nun auf einem Stuhl und betrachtete das Zimmer. Hatte ich schon erwähnt, dass das Zimmer Fenster besaß? Nein wahrscheinlich nicht. Also die Fenster waren gerade groß genug, dass genug Licht in das Zimmer kam.

So jetzt müsste ich aber mit meiner Beschreibung fertig sein, oder fehlt mir noch was, fragte ich mich, doch ich kam nicht mehr zum Überlegen, denn plötzlich stand Círerína vor mir und meinte mit leicht zitternder Stimme: "Ihr Bad ist fertig, mein Herr." Ich bedankte mich bei ihr und entließ sie.

Im Bad angekommen roch ich das Lavendelöl, was Círerína wohl in den Badezuber getan hatte. Wie ich den Duft von Lavendel liebe, dachte ich mir freudig und bevor ich mich nun ins Wasser gleiten ließ, zog ich mir noch meine Hose aus. Mir entfuhr ein wohliger Seufzer. Es tat so gut endlich mal wieder im warmen Wasser zu baden! Ich genoss das Bad und stieg erst aus dem Wasser, als es schon fast kalt war.

Nachdem ich die neuen Sachen angezogen hatte, die mir Círerína freundlicherweise hergebracht hatte und feinsäuberlich auf das Bett gelegt hatte, machte ich mich auf den Weg zu Legolas.

Soweit ich mich erinnere müsste sein Zimmer rechts neben meinem sein. Also schlug ich den Weg nach rechts ein und klopfte kurzerhand an die Tür.

Legolas PoV

Nachdem ich ein Dienstmädchen zu Maglor geschickt hatte, ging ich wieder in mein Zimmer und erblickte dort Gimli.

Er saß lässig auf einem Holzstuhl in einer Ecke und zog an seiner Pfeife, die er schon seit dem Ringkrieg besaß. Völlig entspannt blies er Rauchringe in die Luft. "Gimli! Man darf hier in den Zimmern nicht rauchen!", maßregelte ich ihn und nahm ihm dabei die Pfeife weg. "Ich werde das Gasthaus schon nicht anzünden.", brummte er verärgert und schnitt eine Grimasse. "Ich weiß, dass du es nicht anzünden würdest, aber es ist trotzdem verboten.", entgegnete ich ihm. Mein Freund schickte mir einen tödlichen Blick. "Ja ja! Lass uns lieber über unseren neuen Freund reden! Was gedenkst du, was wir jetzt machen sollen?", äußerte er sich und strich sich nachdenklich über seinen roten Bart. Das war eine gute Frage! Langsam setzte ich mich gegenüber von Gimli auf einen weiteren Stuhl. Meine Stirn legte sich in Falten, als ich darüber nachdachte, wie wir jetzt weiter fortfahren sollten. Nach einer kurzen Bedenkzeit kam mir eine Idee und mein Gesicht erhellte sich. Gimli musste es bemerkt haben, denn er blickte mich fragend an. Kurz lächelte ich ihn an und meinte: "Wie wäre es, wenn wir nach Bruchtal gehen würden? Soweit ich mich entsinne, müsste nämlich Maglor Elrond und Elros aufgezogen haben, nachdem Maglor sie bei der Schlacht an den Sirionmündungen vor dem Tod bewahrte. Ich glaube Elrond würde sich freuen seinen Ziehvater wieder zu sehen und außerdem wollten wir doch sowieso mal wieder in Bruchtal vorbeischauen." "Bruchtal!", schnaubte mein Freund und verdrehte die Augen, "die können mich doch gar nicht leiden." "Aber Gimli! So schlimm sind sie jetzt nun auch wieder nicht!", empörte ich mich und blickte ihm in die Augen. "Stimmt. Aber Bruchtals oberster Berater, Erestor!", erwiderte er und gestekulierte wie wild mit seinen Armen. "Erestor hatte schon immer irgendwie etwas gegen Zwerge und ich glaube, dass sich daran auch so schnell nichts ändern wird, aber die anderen Elben waren doch immer freundlich zu dir. Also, sollen wir jetzt nach Bruchtal weiterreisen?", teilte ich ihm mit und er nickte. Wir wollten uns gerade unserem Frühstück widmen, das ich zuvor bringen lassen hatte, als es an der Tür klopfte. "Herein!", rief ich und Maglor trat ein.

Maglor PoV

Schon kurz nachdem ich an die Tür zu Legolas' Zimmer geklopft hatte, ertönte seine Stimme: "Herein!" Das ließ ich mir nicht zweimal sagen und drückte die Klinke der Tür runter.

Die Tür ging mit einem leisen quietschen auf und ich trat ein. "Mae aur*, Legolas! Mae aur, Gimli!", begrüßte ich die beiden, bevor ich die Tür wieder hinter mir schloss. Sie wünschten mir ebenfalls einen guten Morgen. "Wie ich sehe, war das Dienstmädchen schon bei dir, um dir ein Bad einzulassen.", er grinste, klopfte danach auf den Stuhl rechts neben ihm und fuhr fort, " Setz dich doch zu uns." Ich setzte mich in Bewegung und überbrückte den kurzen Abstand zwischen mir und dem Stuhl, um mich auf ihm niederzulassen. Der Tisch war fürs Frühstück gedeckt und mein Bauch fing an zu grummeln. Hoffentlich hat das niemand gehört, hoffte ich, doch der Zwerg blickte mich an, nur um danach lauthals loszulachen. Meine Wangen fingen an vor Scham zu glühen und ich blickte auf meine Hände. Welchem Elb war es je schon mal passiert, dass sein Magen grummelte, fragte ich mich. Das war ja so was von peinlich!

"Gimli!", rief Legolas. "Ist ja schon gut.", entgegnete ihm der Zwerg ohne mit dem Lachen aufzuhören. Gimli klopfte mir nach zwergischer Art auf die Schulter. "Weißt du was? Ich mag dich. Du bist wenigstens nicht so wie die anderen Elben.", gab er mir gegenüber zu und ich fiel mit in sein Lachen ein. Nachdem wir uns wieder beruhigt hatten, widmeten wir uns unserem Frühstück.

Wir sprachen nicht viel beim Frühstücken und es machte mir auch nichts auch. Im Gegenteil, ich genoss die Ruhe. Doch diese angenehme Stille wurde gestört, als es plötzlich an der Tür klopfte. Es war ein zaghaftes und leichtes Klopfen, aber es war laut genug um es zu hören. "Erwartest du jemanden?", fragte Gimli Legolas und Angesprochener schüttelte mit dem Kopf.

"Ich geh schon.", erklärte Legolas und erhob sich leichtfüßig von seinem Stuhl. Er öffnete die Tür und erkundigte sich: "Kann ich ihnen weiter helfen, Mylady?" "Nein, mein Prinz. Aber ich würde gerne mit Maglor sprechen, falls dies möglich ist.", brachte die Frau hervor und Legolas blickte mich fragend an. Ich war erst überrascht, nickte ihm dann aber zu und er bedeutete der Frau, mit einer einladenden Geste, einzutreten. Als ich erkannte, wer die Frau war, zog ich zischend die Luft ein. Sie lächelte und rief: "Mae aur, Maglor! Schön dich wieder zu sehen!"

Elbisch Übersetzung:

Mae aur= Guten Morgen (S)


	5. Die Botschaft der Valar

"Mae aur, Maglor! Schön dich wiederzusehen!"

Maglor PoV

Ich blickte sie fassungslos an.  
Es war lange her seit wir uns das letzte Mal gesehen haben. Ganze drei Zeitalter müssten es jetzt sein, wenn wir jetzt schon wirklich, nach Legolas' Aussage, das vierte Zeitalter hatten.  
Niemals könnte ich sie vergessen! Niemals könnte ich diese leuchtenden goldenen Augen vergessen, in denen man die Sterne funkeln sehen konnte. In meinem ganzen Leben hatte ich noch nicht viele Augen in dieser Farbe gesehen und diese Augenfarbe fand man auch nicht oft vor.  
Damals im ersten Zeitalter waren wir Freunde gewesen und kämpften Seite an Seite gegen Morgoth und seine dunklen Kreaturen. Sie konnte wirklich gut kämpfen. Ich würde sogar behaupten, sie wäre die am besten kämpfende Frau damals gewesen! Aber es war ja auch nicht anders von ihr zu erwarten, denn in ihren Adern floss das Blut Fingolfins, der als der stolzeste und tapferste König der Noldor galt. Außerdem unterrichtete ihr Vater sie im Schwertkampf und auch in jeder anderen Kampfart, denn er wollte, dass seine Tochter sich verteidigen konnte und schützen konnte. Jede Schlacht, an der sie teilnehmen durfte oder konnte, bestritten wir zusammen und wir gaben uns immer gegenseitig Rückendeckung.  
Doch nachdem ihr Vater in einem Duell gegen Morgoth gefallen war und Thorondor, der König der Adler, seinen Leichnam nach Gondolin brachte, ging sie nach Gondolin, um bei der Beerdigung ihres Vaters dabei zu sein.  
Nach ein paar Monaten erhielt ich einen Brief, in dem sie mir schrieb, dass sie wohlbehalten angekommen sei und ihr Bruder Turgon sie freundlichst begrüßt und aufgenommen hatte. Sie schrieb auch noch etwas von einem Maeglin, der der Sohn ihrer Schwester sei und dass sie ihm nicht ganz traue.  
Natürlich schrieb ich ihr eine Nachricht zurück, da ich es ihr ja versprochen hatte. Ich erkundigte mich nach ihrem Befinden und erzählte ihr, was in den paar Monaten, in denen sie auf Reise war, hier geschehen ist. Wie dieser Maeglin war und was er tat, damit sie ihm nicht traute, interessierte mich und außerdem war ich von Natur aus neugierig, also fragte ich sie in dem Brief, warum sie ihm nicht traue.  
Aber ich bekam keinen mehr zurück und hörte auch sonst nichts mehr von ihr. Ich muss zugeben, dass es mich schon ein bisschen beunruhigte, auch wenn sie sich so gut verteidigen konnte und ihr Bruder sie beschützen würde. Doch da ich nun mal auch ein Prinz war und Verpflichtungen hatte, konnte ich nicht einfach losreiten und sie suchen. Es wäre sowieso schwachsinnig gewesen, da ich leider nicht zu den Elben gehörte, die wussten wo sich Gondolin befand und auch wenn sie nicht dort gewesen wäre, wie hätte ich sie in Beleriand finden sollen?  
Im Jahre fünfhundertfünfzig hörte ich dann von dem Fall Gondolins. Ich traf ein paar Überlebende an den Sirion-Mündungen, die sich mit den Überlebenden aus Doriath zusammen geschlossen hatten und da Fingolfins Tochter nicht dabei war, erkundigte ich mich, ob Fingolfins Tochter mit gekämpft hatte und ich hoffte sie würden dies verneinen. Doch die, die ich befragte, bejahten dies und erzählten mir, wie sie tapfer gekämpft hatte, aber sie wussten nicht genau, ob sie im Kampf gefallen war oder nicht.

" Feynyalá?", wisperte ich, nachdem ich mich aus meinen Gedanken gerissen hatte und sie nickte. Es dauerte ein paar Augenblicke, in denen wir alle schwiegen, bis ich realisierte, dass sie wirklich vor mir stand. Kurzerhand erhob ich mich schnell von meinem Stuhl, der dabei gefährlich ins Wanken geriet und schritt auf Feynyalá zu. Eine Armlänge von ihr blieb ich stehen und blickte ihr in die Augen, während ich meine Hand an ihre Wange legte, um zu prüfen ob sie echt war. Sie schmiegte ihr Gesicht in meine Hand und fing an zu lächeln, bevor sie meine Hand in ihre nahm. Ich zögerte nicht mehr lange und umarmte sie stürmisch, so dass sie kurz ins Taumeln geriet. "Maglor!", lachte sie mit glockenheller Stimme und ich drückte sie noch fester an mich. "Ich bin so froh dich endlich gefunden zu haben.", flüsterte ich ihr in ihr Ohr. "Erstens hast du mich nicht gefunden. Ich hab dich gefunden!", empörte sie sich, schob mich ein kleines Stückchen von ihr Weg und boxte mir spielerisch gegen die Brust, "Zweitens bin ich auch froh dich wieder zu sehen!"

Gimli PoV  
Wer ist das denn? Unser neuer Freund Maglor scheint die Lady ja zu kennen. Man sah es ihm an, denn er hatte eine nachdenkliche Miene, bevor er einen Namen wisperte.  
Feynyalá.  
Sie nickte und auf Maglors Gesicht spielten sich allerlei verschiedenste Ausdrücke ab. Von Trauer bis hinzu Freude und Dankbarkeit. Er verband wohl viel mit dieser mir unbekannten Frau.  
Aber woher sollte ich sie kennen. Ich runzelte meine Stirn. Sie ist wahrscheinlich über was weiß ich wie viele tausend Jahre alt und was bin ich? Ich bin nur ein einfacher Zwerg, der nicht mal tausend Jahre geschweige denn achthundert schaffen wird. Auch ihr Name sagte mir nichts.  
Maglor umarmte sie gerade stürmisch, sodass sie ins Taumeln geriet und beinahe gegen die Tür gestoßen wäre, doch sie fing sich wieder schnell. Was war denn auch anderes zu erwarten bei den Elben! Ich wäre bei so etwas garantiert auf meinem Hosenboden gelandet!  
Ich wandte meinen Blick von den beiden Turteltäubchen ab und ließ meinen Blick zu Legolas schweifen. Dieser stand wie erstarrt und kreidebleich an derselben Stelle, an der er eben noch stand. Schon wieder einmal legte sich meine Stirn in Falten und ich grübelte nochmal über ihren Namen nach. Wieso sollte unser tolles Elbenprinzlein gerade jetzt wie angewurzelt dort stehen, kreidebleich im Gesicht sein und unsere beiden Turteltäubchen anschauen, als wären sie Geister? Also entweder war er krank oder Feynyalá musste ihm bekannt sein oder zumindest bekannt vorkommen. Ich kam zu dem Entschluss, dass sie ihm bekannt war. Gerade als ich mich an ihn wenden wollte, um ihn zu fragen, wer sie den nun sei, sah ich aus meinen Augenwinkeln, wie sie Maglor spielerisch gegen die Brust boxte und ich schaute wieder zu unseren beiden Turteltäubchen, in der Hoffnung, dass jetzt etwas spannendes passieren würde.  
Doch sie entgegnete Maglor nur etwas von sie hätte ihn gefunden und so weiter.  
Das war ja mal wieder so was von Typisch Elb!  
Nun wandte sich auch die Frau zu uns und lächelte uns an, bevor sie sich nach elbischer Art verbeugte und sich vorstellte: "Mae govannen! Im Feynyalá Fingolfiniell." Ich sah wie Legolas schluckte und sich dann auch verbeugte.  
"Es freut mich eure Bekanntschaft zu machen Prinzessin Feynyalá! Der Zwerg hier neben mir ist Gimli, Gloíns Sohn und ich bin Legolas Thranduilion." "Ach bitte lasst doch das Prinzessin weg und duzt mich.", sie gluckste und machte eine wegwischende Handbewegung. Legolas nickte und vermerkte: "Aber nur wenn ihr es mir gleich tut." Sie nahm dies mit einem Lächeln zur Kenntnis und wandte sich dann an mich. "Es ist schon lange her, dass ich einen Zwerg gesehen habe. Sagt mir wie steht es um euer Volk? Seit ihr immer noch streitig mit uns Elben oder hat sich das wieder gelegt?"  
Mein Herz krampfte sich bei dem Gedanken an mein Volk zusammen. Zu viele mussten in dem Krieg gegen Sauron sterben und nicht mehr viele von uns waren übrig. In meinen Augen sammelten sich Tränen, doch ich unterdrückte sie. Ich würde doch jetzt nicht vor diesen Elben anfangen um meine Sippe zu trauern!  
"Genau dies sagte auch euer Freund zu uns, als wir ihn an der Küste aufgelesen haben. Es tut mir Leid Mylady euch dies zu sagen, aber viele meiner Sippe haben in der Schlacht gegen Sauron ihr Leben gelassen und ja, der Streit besteht immer noch zwischen uns Zwergen und Elben, aber bei unserem Elbenprinzlein hier habe ich mal eine Ausnahme gemacht.", antwortete ich und zwinkerte ihr bei meinen letzten Worten zu.  
Doch statt eines Lächelns auf ihren Lippen, sah ich nur einen mitleidigen Blick. Sie kam näher und umarmte mich bevor sie meinte: "Wisst ihr? Ich mochte Zwerge immer sehr und mag sie auch immer noch. Ich konnte nicht verstehen, warum wir angefangen haben uns mit eurem ehrenwerten Volk zu streiten. Ich meine klar habt ihr einen Fehler begangen und so gegen uns in Doriath gekämpft, aber wir Elben haben auch Fehler gemacht und das viel zu viele. Und warum haben wir so viele Fehler gemacht? Nur wegen ein paar Silmaril! Verstecke deine Tränen nicht Gimli, Gloíns Sohn, denn sie zeigen keine Schwäche und niemand hier in diesem Raum und auch niemand in ganz Mittelerde wird dich verurteilen, wenn du um deine Freunde trauerst." Während sie dies sagte, blickte sie mir tief in die Augen und küsste mich auf die Stirn, bevor sie sich erhob und wieder neben Maglor trat.  
Ich konnte nicht sagen woher dieses Gefühl kam, aber sie gab mir ein Gefühl von Geborgenheit und ich wurde rot, als ich bemerkte, dass sie mich soeben auf die Stirn geküsst hatte und nachdem ich verstand, was sie gerade zu mir gesagt hatte. "Ich danke euch Feynyalá für eure aufbauenden Worte und ich muss ehrlich gestehen, dass es eines der schönsten Sachen war, die ein Elb je zu mir gesagt hat.", verkündete ich ihr und grinste sie dankbar an.

Legolas PoV

Irgendwie hatte Fingolfins Tochter mit ihren Worten Recht. Wir hatten wirklich schon viele Fehler in unserer Vergangenheit gemacht und tun es heute auch noch. Durch ihre Worte musste ich an eine Unterhaltung mit Glorfindel in meiner Kindheit zurückdenken:

Rückblick:

Ich saß auf einem Baum und schaute Glorfindel dabei zu, wie er mit den Zwillingen von Elrond den Schwertkampf übte. Bei Glorfindel sah es so aus, als würde er tanzen und nicht kämpfen. Die Zwillinge griffen ihn beide gleichzeitig an, doch er weichte ihnen gekonnt aus und schlug Elladan das Schwert aus der Hand. Das Schwert flog in hohem Bogen durch die Luft und blieb ein paar Meter weiter im Sand stecken. Schnell rang der Balrogtöter Elladan zu Boden, setzte seinen Fuß auf Elladans Brust und hielt ihm das Schwert an die Kehle. Während er dies tat wehrte er trotzdem noch Elrohirs Schläge ab und auch dieser teilte bald das Schicksal seines Bruders. "Ihr seid beide tot.", bemerkte der Blonde und grinste siegessicher, " Los! Steht auf! Ihr wollt doch nicht wieder zu spät zu Erestors Unterricht kommen und wieder die ganzen Bücher abschreiben, oder?" Die Zwillinge blickten sich alarmiert an und spurteten so schnell es ging in Richtung Haupthaus.  
Glorfindel fing schallend an zu lachen und drehte sich zu mir. "Hast du uns die ganze Zeit zugesehen?", fragte er und ich fühlte mich ertappt, doch er war nicht sauer, dass ich sie beobachtet hatte, "Du kannst ruhig runter kommen! Ich beiße nicht."  
Langsam kletterte ich aus meinem Versteck und ließ mich die letzten Meter fallen. Leider landete ich nicht auf meinen Füßen, wie geplant, sondern auf meinem Hosenboden. Peinlich berührt blickte ich zu Boden und meine Wangen fingen an zu glühen, bis ich eine Hand in meinem Blickfeld sah. Der Balrogschlächter hielt mir seine Hand hin und ich ergriff sie. "Du brauchst dich doch nicht für so etwas zu schämen. Jedem kann mal so ein Missgeschick passieren und jeder macht Fehler.", klärte er mich auf und ich sah ihm in die Augen. In seinem Blick lag nichts Spottendes.  
"Hast du auch schon Fehler gemacht?", fragte ich ihn und als er nickte weiteten sich meine Augen. "Ehrlich? Gibt es auch noch andere Elben die Fehler gemacht haben und was haben sie und du für Fehler gemacht?" Er blickte mich traurig an und seine Gedanken schienen abzuschweifen. "Weißt du Kleiner? Ich kenne viele Elben die Fehler gemacht haben. Zum Beispiel hat Feanor bei der Verhandlung mit Morgoth die falsche Entscheidung getroffen und so überlistete Morgoth ihn und Feanor ließ sein Leben oder dass Turgon, der König von Gondolin sich gegen einen Ausfall entschieden hat, den wir ihm alle bis auf Maeglin rieten, war ein Fehler, denn er kostete vielen Elben das Leben. Aber wir lernen aus unseren Fehler und nur wenige begehen sie zweimal.", erzählte er mir und wuschelte mir durch die Haare, "Aber das sind vergangene Zeiten. Lass uns doch in den Speisesaal gehen. Du hast doch bestimmt so viel Hunger wie ich!" Freudig nickte ich und wir machten uns auf den Weg zum Speisesaal.

Rückblick Ende

Nachdem ich die Geschichte der Elben von meinem Lehrer beigebracht bekommen hatte, wusste ich auch, was Glorfindel damit meinte. Die Elben des ersten Zeitalters hatten wirklich viele Fehler begangen, aber auch mein Großvater Oropher hatte einen Fehler begangen, der ihn sein Leben kostete und das vieler Elben, denn er wartete nicht auf die Befehle Gil-Galads.  
Eine Frage lag mir auf der Zunge und ich konnte sie nicht länger zurückhalten: "Dürfte ich euch etwas fragen, Feynyalá?" "Natürlich Legolas!", benachrichtigte sie mich. "Ich nehme an, dass ihr aus dem ersten Zeitalter stammt, da ihr Fingolfins Tochter seid. Also wollte ich fragen, was ihr gerade hier sucht. Ich denke ja mal nicht, dass ihr nur wegen Maglor hier seid und ich wollte euch noch fragen, ob ihr einen gewissen Glorfindel kennt."  
Sie war immer noch am Lächeln und neigte ihren Kopf leicht. "Ja, ihr habt Recht! Ich bin wirklich nicht nur wegen Maglor hier, auch wenn ich ihn schon lange suche. Ich habe erst auch nicht damit gerechnet ihn hier zu treffen. Und um zu eurer Frage zurück zu kommen, ob ich einen gewissen Glorfindel kenne. Also wenn ihr Glorfindel ó Gondolin meint, dann sage ich ja. Denn wir kämpften damals zusammen um Gondolin, doch die Stadt war verloren und so flohen wir über den Pass. Dort stellte er sich einem Balrog, um alle Flüchtlinge zu schützen und fiel mit ihm in die Schlucht.", antwortete sie mir und machte eine bedeutende Pause, bevor sie fort fuhr, "Der eigentlich Grund warum ich hier bin ist der, dass die Valar mich hier hin geschickt haben. Eines Nachts sendeten sie mir einen Traum mit einer Botschaft und ich sollte nach Lindon gehen und mich nach einem Legolas erkundigen, den ich dann natürlich auch gefunden habe. Ich fragte die Valar, warum gerade ich diese Botschaft überbringen müsste, doch sie erzählten mir nur, dass man nur mir Glauben schenken würde. Als ich dann hier war, hörte ich, wie einige Elben über einen Elben mit schwarzen Haaren, graublauen Augen und einer starken Aura redeten und da dachte ich mir, dass es nur Maglor sein kann, womit ich auch Recht hatte."  
Ich sah sie ernst an und erkundigte mich mit genauso ernster Stimme: "Was war das für eine Botschaft, die die Valar euch mit auf den Weg gegeben haben?"  
Freudig offenbarte sie: "Die Valar haben mir gesagt, dass die Elben zurückkehren werden und dass sie nicht alleine kommen werden. Doch leider weiß ich nicht, wer die Anderen sind, die mit den Elben kommen werden."


End file.
